The disclosure generally relates to changing the reset state of a processor.
A microcontroller is an electronic device, which may be employed to perform specific functions (such as controlling buses, displays, user interfaces, etc.) in a variety of different devices, such as computer peripheral devices, wireless devices, point of sale terminals, “smart” power meters, etc. A conventional microcontroller may include a processor core, static random access memory (SRAM), flash memory, various counters, bus interfaces and other digital components, and circuitry to process analog signals, such as analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) and comparators.